


Am I good enough.

by typicallycassidy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicallycassidy/pseuds/typicallycassidy
Summary: Tommy is starting to grow sad after being exiled. As time goes by, he grows depressed and immediately starts regretting his past actions.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Am I good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, this is NOT a ship fanfic, i am no way whatsoever trying to ship Tommy and Tubbo. And this is going to be a 1 chapter fanfic since im not very keen on writing fanfics and stories, sorry <3

As Tommy had gotten exiled from L’manburg, he had started regretting everything. After robbing the king’s house and getting exiled, he had lost all his friends as well as his best friend Tubbo. The only “friends” he had left were his ghost friend that only he could see and Dream, who’m he wasn’t under the impression that he was manipulated by. Not even in the 4th day of being in exile, he had started to grow depressed, and thought he could potentially be going insane. Talking to a ghost all day and being used as Dream’s puppet isn’t the best thing in the world. Seeing Dream blow up all his valuables, morning after morning, evening after evening, he had gotten sick of everything. He had felt betrayed. He couldn’t handle this much pressure anymore, mining and collecting diamonds and armour all day just so it could be blown up again and again. He couldn’t take it anymore. However he tried to stay calm about it for a long time. Christmas time came. The time of sharing presents with loved ones. But who could he gift? His ghosty friend that barely visits him anymore? His manipulator, who couldn’t care any less about him? The only thing he wanted for Christmas was to see his friend. His best friend. The one who had exiled and betrayed him and his trust. He just wanted to hug him, and tell him how much he missed him and expecting to hear the words “I missed you too, im so sorry Tommy” in return. And so, he had decided to hold a party in his exile home. He had gathered up paper, dye and ink under the span of 1 minecraft night. Now starting to make invites for his old pals in L’manburg, his ghost friend Ghostbur was trying to make a present for him since he had thought that he hadn’t spoken to Tommy in a while to make up for it. “What is the most important thing that he cares about” he had wondered. Tubbo. Tubbo was the only thing that came to mind. 2 long hours later, he got himself 2 compasses. One was labelled “Your Tubbo” and the matching one “Your Tommy”. Travelling over 1000 blocks away from exile, Ghostbur had decided to visit L’manburg for the first time in a long while. Since nobody could see him, including Tubbo, he just left outside Tubbo’s house a present with a red ribbon, the “Your Tommy” compass in it and a note on the side that read  
“Hey Tubbo, merry Christmas from Wilbur. I know how much you care about Tommy, so I hand crafted this compass for you that points at his directions at all times, specifically his home in exile. Hope you like it! -Much love, Ghostbur <3”. 

Since he hadn’t been in the land of L’manburg for a long time, he decided to stay and take a look around to see if everything is going okay. Meanwhile, Tommy had just finished writing his invitations and because Ghostbur wasn’t there to help him deliver the invites to everyone, he trusted Dream to go spread them around. Instead, Dream had lit up the pretty pink envelopes when Tommy wasn’t around. Next day, at 9am in the morning, Ghostbur wakes up Tommy and proceeds to hand him a gift with a green bow and the “Your Tubbo” compass in it. 

“Listen, i thought of getting you a present that you will enjoy and take care of. And what’s the most important thing in the world for you? Tubbo!”. The poor 16 year old boy had looked so confused up until then. “It always points at the direction of your best friend. I really hope you like it, I spent a lot of time gathering up materials to make it.” He gave in a subtle smile and whispered under his breath “Thank you, Wilbur.”

Thinking it was going to be a spectacular day, he tries to enjoy it with his ghost friend. He hadn’t had that much fun in a while. He missed spending time with his old pal Wilbur. The time hits 6pm, the time of the party. Everything was perfect: fairylights all around, colourful chairs, rainbow table cloth and a divine sight of the seascape close by—what a stunning view. Ghostbur was exhausted, he couldn’t make it to the celebration but warned Tommy about it. After waiting and waiting, he hears giggling and mumbling from behind him. “That voice sounds familiar..” he mutters. 

“T-Tubbo…?”. No response.

“Think again” the voice blurts out. 

“Oh. Hey Dream” he sighs in disappointment, hoping that it was his best friend. 

“So, where is everyone? You said that you were almost certain they would all arrive”, Dreams laughs out. 

“You handed out the invites, right?”

“Of course I did, I care about you that’s why im here” Dream lies.  
“They don’t care, Tommy. No one else cares about you. Not even your best friend. Nobody. Wilbur never cared about you. I’m your only friend in this world.” 

Tommy sits there paranoid whilst trying to hold back his tears. 

“W-What..?” 

Dream steps away. And there he was, sitting there staring at the chocolate cake and crying. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t accept the fact that Tubbo didn’t care about him. He felt sick. He felt pain. In fact, the most pain he’s ever felt in his life. Hearing that nobody cares about him made him feel worthless, pathetic, annoying, spoiled. 

“Maybe im asking for too much. Maybe its all my fault. I fucked up. Please take me back in time. I never robbed and set fire to George’s house. How could I have been so fucking stupid. If it wasn’t for me none of this would have happened. How could I have been so… so… selfish. Maybe everyone was right all along, I am a fucking dumbass. Im sorry. Please… take me back…” he blacks out. 

Since then, he’d constantly cry himself to bed and maybe even sometimes waking up at night or early morning. Until, he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d plan to jump off into lava in the nether tomorrow afternoon at 4pm. He had written a letter to Tubbo that read  
“Hey Tubbo. Im sorry. Im sorry for everything. I know you probably don’t care about me. After all, im just a stupid, selfish, spoiled, 16 year old child, aren’t i. Just admit it. Admit the reality. Admit that you hate me. Admit that you don’t want me here. Admit that you don’t want me to exist in this world. Admit that you want me gone. Admit that…. Im sorry. I fucked up, Tubbo. I fucked up so bad, and I don’t think anyone can forgive me, not even you. I can’t even forgive myself. Im going to do something tomorrow. You can come watch me fall off the edge of a nether fortress and burn to pieces. Its what you want.. right? Its what everybody wants.. right…?? Maybe then everyone will get a happy ending.. right.. -Sincerely yours, TommyInnit”

It was so out of the ordinary for him to use his full name. Asking Ghostbur to give the little envelope to Tubbo, he went searching for a fortress while leaving torches behind to find the way back out. As Tubbo opens his gift and cries happily while staring at the compass, he opens the envelope with the devastating news. He checks the time. 3:52pm. He still had a bit of time to catch up to Tommy before it was too late. Grabbing his compass, he sprints towards a nether portal to take a shortcut. As the time ticks by, with the help of his compass he stares at Tommy staring down at lava, crying, grinning and holding his compass. “TOMMY STOP.”, Tubbo blurts out. Tommy turns his head towards his direction at his surprise. 

“What are you doing here, aren’t you supposed to be on your duty as a president? That stuff is more important than me.”

“NO, NO THEY ARE NOT. YOU’RE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME. I CARE ABOUT YOU, TOMMYINNIT. I CARE. IM YOUR BEST FRIEND, REMEMBER??”

“…I think im seeing shit.”

“DON’T PULL THAT EXCUSE ON ME. IM REAL. IM HERE, TOMMY. IM FUCKING REAL. I EXIST, AND IM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT IM SORRY. I REGRET EXILING YOU. PLEASE DON’T JUMP. THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS THAT YOU HAVEN’T SEEN YET, DON’T END IT NOW. LISTEN TO ME AND LETS EXPLORE THE WORLD TOGETHER, JUST LIKE THE OLD TIMES. PLEASE. DON’T LEAVE ME.”

Tommy starts tearing up. Hearing his best friend that he cares made him calm down. That’s all he cared about. His best friend. 

“Im sorry Tubbo.” 

Tubbo lets out a sigh of relief. 

“but I feel like the world would be better off without me in it.”

As Tommy takes one step forward, Tubbo quickly enderpearls behind him, grabs his shirt and pulls back.

“Tommy. We care about you. We want you here. You are now free to return to L’manburg under one rule, you’ll have to apologize to George and give him back his items. And for the love of god, don’t scare me like that again.” Tommy hugs Tubbo feeling safe.

“Im so embarrassed, I apologize for scaring you like that. I didn’t mean to hurt you or anyone, I just robbed George’s house for… fun I guess. I really didn’t mean to upset him. Im so sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should apologize to, George is, you idiot” Tubbo laughs out whilst crying.

As they both head back to L’manburg, Tubbo holds a public meeting and lets Tommy speak up about his past actions and apologizing for any harm he has done. It took a bit convincing but everyone forgave him eventually. 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> woo, well that was it, hope you enjoyed. thats my first ever fanfic and like i said at the start im not that big of a writer so 1. its not that good and 2. this is going to be discontinued. i just wrote this fanfic because me and one of my friends made a deal that if something like this didnt actually happen i would write a whole darn fanfic for it wheeze.


End file.
